In the Eyes of the Beholder
by Antidote
Summary: Yeah yeah... roll your eyes... it's another Shigure and Akito pairing. Akito and Shigure have the house to themselves and spend it wisely, but it comes back to bite them.
1. Chapter 1

This fan fiction is written as akito is a woman, bear with us here. Antidote was the map maker in all of this… actually she's the mastermind behind all of these fan fictions, though you have to give me credit for adding the details. Antidote has become much sicker than usual so we may not as many updates as we'd like. We do not own Fruba… if we did, we wouldn't be writing fan fictions! This is intended to be graphic with as much corruption as possible (if you are under age… GET OUT OR ENJOY) just don't bitch about how wrong this is!

"Akito…" Shigure moaned into her ear. Akito had been kneeling in Shigure's lap as Shigure ran his fingers through her hair.

"My my, are you impatient," Shigure's yukata was open at the front and Akito placed her hands onto his shoulders. Her hands crept up to his chin as he placed his lips onto the nape of her neck. Her kimono began to slide apart, there was no way for her to keep it together not that she didn't mind it. Shigure's left hand met the back of her sash and the right had just settled on the back of her hamstring under both of the yukatas.

"You know I've waited so long for us to be together like this. The day I dreamt of you being was the day I awaited to make my claim on you. No one else can have you. Not Hatori, not Kureno, but me." His voice was serious and he looked out of the window for a moment. "I knew your secret the minute you were born…

I was only seven years old and they had brought you over for the New Year's celebration. There I saw you, your cold dark eyes quietly looking at me as I sat down in front of you. Your mother had set you aside to talk to Hatori, but I watched you and you looked up at me. From that moment on, you were mine. As you grew up, I always sat by your side, waiting patiently for the day when I could have you all to my self. Your mother wanted a boy and she raised you as one, but you are a girl a woman in fact and you need to feel like one every now and then, don't you? I know you do. I know you better than anyone here especially Kureno. The only one's who know your secret are: Ayame, Hatori and myself and I intend to keep it that way." He began to slide his head down, his forehead nuzzling her collarbone. A soft moan escaped Akito's pink lips

"What about that woman that you keep in your house?" Akito looked down at Shigure. Shigure did not look up to Akito but merely brought his hands up and placed them against her bare, and wan back, spreading the kimono apart so that she was completely topless. "You did say you enjoyed high school girls." Akito let him continue with his ministrations.

"Your jealousy ignites my passion for you; she was merely a distraction so that I could get closer to you. I didn't want you to get closer to Kyo of Yuki so I let Tohru play with them. I know you hate Rin and for many reasons. I know she has feelings for me, but I don't want them if they are going to keep me away from seeing you. The second was that she resembled your mother… you know what we did, right?" Akito rose from his lap and slapped him across the face. She brought her face closer to his, lips only a centimeter apart.

"You know how I detest those memories. My mother was a whore, pity that I couldn't kill her like I planned." Akito stopped. "You bring up such awful reminiscences," she looked in Shigure's clever eyes. A red hand print was becoming brighter against shigure's cheek and akito was so close, he could just touch her. He clasped her bottom lip and began to suck on it, grasping her back and bringing her back down to her knees and into his lap once again. Now that they were so close, he was going to fulfill his purpose of coming, his purpose of visiting her everyday, all of the lonesome hours that had accumulated over the years would now come to an end. He stopped sucking and brought her to full attention.

She felt him under her but she kept her eyes directly on shigure, he pulled the sash completely off, letting it pool around her legs. She pulled the lapels of his kimono so that they hung at his elbows and placed her hands onto his bare chest. She felt his heat rise as he watched her white kimono fall completely off. He brought his mouth back to hers, taking advantage of her open mouth to slip his desperate tongue in, entwining it with hers. Her breath was warm and perfect, the greatest turn on he had ever experienced. She was even moaning to his actions as he brought his hands up to cup the sides of her face.

"Ohh," she fell on her back bringing Shigure with her in one graceful fall. "Shigure," she begged. "Fuck me hard, please, I need you now." she gripped his shoulders so hard that little streams of blood began to ooze out of his skin. She ripped off a few small pieces of flesh with her nails and licked them right off in front of him. He had almost lost his sanity from that and split her legs forcefully down onto the hard wooden floor.

Kureno had been walking by the main house, lord knew it was way too hot to be taking a walk out in this sunlight but Uo was waiting for him there and he had promised to see her once more at the store she worked at. Akito let him go out for a few minutes which was odd because Akito never let him go anywhere. He was always on a leash of some sort. But that thought quickly changed once he passed Akito's room. The window was open as usual but it didn't look like Akito was in there. He passed by with that strange thought in mind but proceeded around the house.

Akito and shigure had stopped what they were doing; hearing his footsteps approach sent them into a panic and shigure rolled their bodies out from view… which meant that they had vanished under the window sill. Akito, who was under Shigure, had been holding her breath and shigure had pinned them up against the wall. When they heard him pass by shigure relaxed his tense gripped on Akito.

"Shigure, this has become much too risky. Perhaps another day." She closed her eyes. Shigure tightened his grip on her with his arms on her shoulders, forcing her to open her eyes. He crawled in between her legs and came within one inch of her face. He could feel her arms trying to resist him, trying to push away from him.

"You would deny me of the pleasures I have longed for and just when you were willing to cave in a few seconds ago?" his breath tickled her lips. She didn't struggle as much as she did after he said this but she didn't want anyone to catch them in such an act. "The more you resist me, the more it turns me on," Akito felt one of his hands crawl downward towards her stomach and past, he passed her belly button and looked her in the eye. Akito first looked up at the window sill than nodded him his much needed approval. He slid a finger into her, watching her squirm under him. How perfect she seemed, her warmth growing hotter still and he pushed two fingers in and out of her. She threw her head back and moaned loud, giving shigure chills, making his sanity ride on the edge once again.

He with drew his fingers and sucked off all of her orgasm. The perfect taste to his lips and now that he finished toying with her, he kissed her once more, letting her taste what he craved for so long. At last he peeled her off the wall, the compressions on her back showed how hard he had pressed her onto the wall. He laid her onto her back and lowered himself gently between her legs. He could feel his heat rising as he was so close to her, her heartbeat right there. He raised one of her legs just to the side of his hip and eased himself into her, watching her face flush. He pushed himself as far as he could go without releasing right there and then. As she began to give out soft moans he began to set a steady pace, letting her meet him with every thrust. As he began to hit her soft spots, he forgot everything about pace as his thrusts became more urgent. As she began to slow down he began to speed up, her head hitting the floor with the strength he was using. Finally he grabbed both of her hips and pounded mercilessly into her both of them releasing at the same time.

A thin sheen of sweat covered them both as they tried to regain their composure. Shigure leaned onto Akito and relaxed, a smile etched on his face. Her pressed his ear in between her breasts and listened carefully to her heart; he took her hand and placed it onto his chest letting her feel his. "Akito, listen. My heart, my body and soul belong to you, but in return, you can only belong to me," he kissed her hand. "My loyal dog,"

He laid down next to her the open window bringing in a cool breeze that racked their bodies. He noticed that Akito feel asleep and he reached out to their discarded kimonos. He redid his and laid Akito's kimono over her. He lay back down next to her and watched her unconscious figure resting peacefully; he bent over and licked her cheek. "My goddess and he looked out the window. 'I wonder… what would happen if I got her pregnant.'

She moved closer to him, reaching for the nearest warmth she could find and found Shigure's lap. He pulled her upper torso onto himself and relaxed letting waves of sleep take him down next to his lover.

Kureno returned to the house just after seeing Uo and walked up the path. He knew Akito would be upset with him because he got back late but he didn't care. What he didn't expect to find was Akito resting naked on shigure who was leaning against the window sill, a sparrow was singing next to Akito on the floor boards and Kureno watched as it suddenly stopped singing and fell stiffly onto its back. Kureno turned away from the sight and walked onward to his own room. He knew what had happened in that room but it still made him uncomfortable. He would just have to get used to the fact that they were finally admitting what was needed to be done by the both of them; it was just a matter of time.


	2. Morning Sickness

Ok… so there were two questions about 'what if he got her pregnant,' well dear friends… we present to you. In the eyes of the beholder part two! Thanks for reading and we hope you enjoy the show.

Two months after Shigure had spent the day at the family house, Akito awoke with a rotten feeling in her stomach. She wrenched herself out of bed, which made her head spin awfully fast.

"What the hell did I have for dinner last night?" she whispered to herself as tried to make her head ease up. "Must have been the maid's awful cooking, that or the sushi," she swayed for a moment. About two month's worth of waiting and not a damn period in sight. "I hope nausea, dizziness and stomachache are part of a menstrual cycle," she attempted to get up for the second time. All at once, her stomach gave a great heave and she vomited onto the floor. She felt so sick, she collapsed on the spot.

"Can someone come and clean this up?" she yelled at the top of her lungs which made her heave again.

…………………………………….

Shigure drove up to the family house and saw the maids rushing around. 'Akito must be having another temper tantrum again!' he thought quietly to himself as he made his way to the front of the house. The maids had cleared out of Akito's room when he stopped the closest one to him.

"Hey, what's going on?" he asked.

"Akito threw up again," she paused. "Strange that she shows no signs of a period for two months, must be really late… or pregnant," she stopped to look at Shigure then laughed. "Akito… pregnant? When pigs fly! Talk about worst mother of the century," and with that she stalked off to empty the cleaning buckets. Shigure gave a nervous laugh and headed for the bathroom. He walked into the over-cleaned bathroom and turned the faucet on. Splashing cold water on his face wasn't going to help his situation. Sure he wanted to be a father, but he was almost positive that Akito was ready for maternity. All of a sudden, the bathroom cabinet burst open, flooding the sink with Pepto-Bismol, q-tips, cotton swabs and a beautiful sight. A purple cardboard, white lettered box which read, pregnancy test. "One test is all it takes, 99.9 accurate can't fail." inserts holy music for Shigure he nearly keeled over.

He quickly left the bathroom with the pregnancy test clutched tightly in his hand and headed for Akito's room. He slid the door open and saw Akito laying on the tatami mats looking a little green. "Akito-sama," he bowed down in front of her.

"Shigure-san, to what do I owe the pleasure of this meeting?" she said and tried to sit up. Her hand sealed her mouth closed and he realized that she threw up; he brought her trashcan close to her so she could reach out and vomited into it. "Sorry for this, I'm feeling under the weather," she gave her best effort of a smile which was a grimace.

"Akito my love, my goddess, my world…" how was he going to explain this to her without getting killed. Well she was certainly of age, and she was hot to him… he needed to move forward. "Um, you should take a test to see what you have." He was so close to blurting it all out simultaneously. It came out ok, keep it coming.

"What do you suggest Shigure?"

She shot down his only hope for going to Hatori… he was going to have to say it now. "Akito-dono, sugar bun, my sweet sweet angel… I… t-think you m-might be p-p-p-…" he began to stutter.

"Spit it out!" she yelled.

"PREGNANT!!!" oh he spilled it out alright. She blinked a few times and looked at him as though she had never seen anything like him.

"Pregnant? You mean to say that I have another life growing inside my body?" she asked him in such a calm voice Shigure almost cracked.

"Aren't you going to beat me? Pound me into the ground for giving you morning sickness?" Akito was calm about this. Too calm. He had his guard up and he had every right to keep it that way.

"Should I consider it?" she asked him in an I'm-not-all-that-amused look she gave him when he said anything remotely rhetorical.

"Uh…?"

"I'm not a lover beater… but I suppose if you want me to hit you so bad…-"

"Now now dear, you don't want our child picking up bad habits now do we?" Shigure gave back in his defense.

"Of course we have to keep the child a secret, no one can know about this, except Hatori. We need his help." Akito lied back down and Shigure pulled up the covers for her. "We'll need his help." She gave him a cute smile and he gave her a nervous grin. "Hey Shigure, can you grab me some strawberry ice cream from cold stone? yes they have a cold stone there with peanut butter please? I'm craving it!" she begged and he began to rise from his seat.

"Um… ok? That's a strange combo. What size do you want?"

"I want the everybody's size!" she laughed. Shigure was just so mixed up by all of this. First she was acting calm, and now she was nice. Maybe they should have about twenty kids? He shook his head to clear the thought.

"Are you sure you can eat it all?" he asked uncertainly.

"Hey! I'm eating for two you know!!!"

……………………..

Ok! Here's the continuation story of how Akito and Shigure have an offspring. We would like to say… go Akito. Having a child is so stressful ad demanding on your body!!!!


End file.
